$\left(-2x - 1\right)\left(7x + 10\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -2x \cdot \left(7x + 10\right) - 1 \cdot \left(7x + 10\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot 7x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= -14x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= -14x^2 + \left( -20x - 7x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= -14x^2 - 27x + \left( -1 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= -14x^2 - 27x - 10$